<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waitress Draco by sittingonaporch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004620">Waitress Draco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingonaporch/pseuds/sittingonaporch'>sittingonaporch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sittingonaporch/pseuds/sittingonaporch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Harry went to his favorite restaurant to find a new waitress who was pale with white blonde hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waitress Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoffic/gifts">psychoffic</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm bad at titles and summaries. This is basically a short idea I had I wanted to gift to psychoffic who is amazing and deserves all good things. This might also help jumpstart her to write a short or long fic of this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Harry's favorite go to for a nice relaxing meal and on this Friday night Harry was immediately shown his favorite table in the corner where he could be left alone with his thoughts. </p><p>It wasn't long before his waitress came up to take his order. The boy, Omega, was new, Harry certainly had never seen him. He would remember this boy. He was beautiful. He had the palest skin and a mop of white blonde hair.</p><p>"Can I take your order, Sir." The boy's tone was surprisingly droll and it caught Harry's Alpha off guard for a second. </p><p>"Broiled lobster. And bring a bottle of your finest wine." Harry didn't know why he ordered the wine. He didn't intend to drink a whole bottle that's for sure, but he wanted to show off to the Omega. </p><p>It worked. The Omega's pale face widened in awe. </p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"Draco, sir." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>